cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Yogi Bear
Yogi Bear is an animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions that first appeared on television as a segment on The Huckleberry Hound Show from 1958-1960. Yogi proved to be so popular that he was given his own show in 1961, The Yogi Bear Show. He was replaced on The Huckleberry Hound Show by Hokey Wolf in the 1960 season. In 1992 the series began airing in reruns on Cartoon Network. In 2001 the series also started airing on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang, where it still airs on occasion. Plot Yogi Bear (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Art Carney) and his pal Boo-Boo Bear reside in Jellystone Park and often try to steal picnic baskets while evading Ranger Smith. Yogi also has a relationship with his girlfriend Cindy Bear. Characters Yogi Bear - Yogi resides in Jellystone Park and often tries to steal picnic baskets from campers while evading Ranger Smith. Yogi is always accompanied by his sidekick Boo-Boo Bear. Yogi also has a relationship with his girlfriend Cindy Bear. Yogi wears a green hat and tie with a white collar. Boo-Boo Bear - Yogi's child-like sidekick who tries (and never succeeds) to warn Yogi that "Mr. Ranger" wouldn't like Yogi to steal picnic baskets. He only wears a blue bowtie. Ranger Smith - Ranger Smith is the head ranger who constantly gets annoyed by Yogi stealing picnic baskets. He wears a traditional ranger uniform. Cindy Bear - Cindy is the girlfriend of Yogi Bear. She speaks with a pronounced Southern accent, and carries a parasol. She often disapproves of Yogi's antics. Cast *Daws Butler - Yogi Bear *Don Messick - Narrator, Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith *Julie Bennett - Cindy Bear Episodes The Huckleberry Hound Show # "Yogi Bear's Big Break" # "Slumber Party Smarty" # "Pie-Pirates" # "Big Bad Bully" # "Foxy Hound-Dog" # "The Brave Little Brave" # "Tally Ho Ho Ho" # "High Fly Guy" # "Baffled Bear" # "Big Brave Bear" # "The Stout Trout" # "The Buzzin' Bear" # "The Runaway Bear" # "Be My Guest Pest" # "Duck in Luck" # "Bear on a Picnic" # "Prize Fight Fright" # "Brainy Bear" # "Robin Hood Yogi" # "Daffy Daddy" # "Scooter Looter" # "Hide and Go Peek" # "Lullabye-Bye Bear" # "Bare Face Bear" # "Show Biz Bear" # "Papa Yogi" # "Stranger Ranger" # "Wound-Up Bear" # "Hoodwinked Bear" # "Rah Rah Bear" # "Bear For Punishment" # "Oinks and Boinks" # "Nowhere Bear" # "Bewitched Bear" # "Snow White Bear" # "Space Bear" The Yogi Bear Show # "Oinks and Boinks" # "Booby Trapped Bear" # "Gleesome Threesome" # "A Bear Pair" # "Spy Guy" # "Do or Diet" # "Bears and Bees" # "Biggest Show-Off on Earth" # "Genial Genie" # "Cub Scout Boo Boo" # "Home-Sweet Jellystone" # "Love-Bugged Bear" # "Bearface Disguise" # "Slap Happy Birthday" # "A Bear Living" # "Disguise and Gals" # "Touch And Go-Go-Go" # "Acrobatty Yogi" # "Ring-a-Ding Picnic Basket" # "Iron Hand Jones" # "Yogi's Pest Guest" # "Missile Bound Yogi" # "Loco Locomotive" # "Missile-Bound Bear" # "A Wooin' Bruin" # "Yogi in the City" # "Queen Bee For A Day" # "Batty Bear" # "Droop-A-Long Yogi" # "Threadbare Bear" # "Ice Box Raider" # "Bear Foot Soldiers" # "Yogi's Birthday Party, Part 1" # "Yogi's Birthday Party, Part 2" # "Yogi's Birthday Party, Part 3" Home Release On November 15, 2005, Warner Home Video released The Huckleberry Hound Show – Vol. 1 for the Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection, featuring the complete first season of 26 episodes (66 segments) from the series on DVD. Also on November 15, 2005, Warner Home Video released The Yogi Bear Show - The Complete Series on DVD. Category:1950s shows Category:1960s shows Category:Shows Category:Shows older than the network Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Boomerang